Soil Only Grows in the Dark
by Rhett Darcy
Summary: Liza Winter and Frank Winter are in California, and 10 years into their marriage. * this is before Frank's new job took him away from her* What if she was already feeling distant from her wonderfully detached husband? And a biologist with a deep laugh and knowledge of botany, doesn't help. Will Liza give in? From the minds of WGN America. I do not own anything, but I watch it!


**Hi, everyone. I came across this amazing Manhattan story line by Loki Targaryen. We need to open up this great new tv show to everyone else. It's called Manhattan and it's about the Manhattan bomb project, on WGN America.**

* * *

While most men went after women with pretty faces, just some arm candy to raise and care for his children; Frank Winter did not. He wasn't like most men. He considered himself a cut above the average homosapiens. No, he went for the intelligent woman, the one who would revel in his new surroundings and discoveries. So naturally, I wasn't surprised when Frank sought me out. Our scientific love proved to provide an exhilarating feeling. Frank and I were happy together, but being in love always felt like an afterthought. Something you wanted to do but weren't quite sure how. Between the two of us working all hours, and adult time coming as rarely as a bee producing taffy, we were slowly living separate lives. And I never felt it more than that night.

I stayed late, hoping to observe the nocturnal nature of mutated plants during their reproductive season. I believe I was about 32 then and married. So as far as all the men were concerned, I was used goods. Nobody to look at, no one to fawn over. They had their long legged, college assistants to drool at. Each one as timid as the last. Each one applying everything she learned to catch a man, not a job as a personal secretary. Though, some I knew for a fact, were very 'personal' with their bosses. Which is why I wasn't surprised when the university announced we'd be getting another professor of biology. Exciting. But what I didn't expect was for him to be so much younger than the rest.

His name was Adonis. He was half Greek, half British and he was a strange mix of beautiful that I never dared admit out loud. He had curly dark hair, a tall, muscular built and a warm friendly demeanor that made it hard to stay away. Whenever I saw him all I could recall was the way I felt when I started dating Frank. That jittery feeling of nerves, and intrigue; in fact he made me wish to be closer to my husband than before. Yet, I felt like an utter school girl. This man was single, and about 35; that didn't give me the right to blush when he came near. Or secretly wish he'd talk about quantum mechanics like Frank did.

That night I decided to stay late, sighing in relief when all the men stopped by and said their farewells. I could finally work in piece. I went to turn on an old sonogram Frank bought me at an auction. I smiled at the memory. My husband may not be around to love me properly; I may not be there to tend to his needs but we love each other and that's all that matters. As Liszt filled the air with his magical piano concerto , I hummed to myself. I lifted the box "Come now babies. It's mating season and everyone's come out to play." I coo, stroking the ice tipped leaves.

About an hour later, I was sitting at my observation desk, the desk lamp blinding my retinas. I was contemplating the reproduction of mutated plants. I previously mixed a mulberry bush and white sage stem, I appropriately named Banquo. I was recording data. "I've never heard this tract before." A deep voice said. Startled, I dropped my pen and turned around. "Oh! Adonis, you scared me. I thought everyone had left for the night." His throaty chuckle vibrated against the walls. "I did, but I couldn't sleep so I came back to work on a problem." That's when I took in his attire. He was dressed in a button down white shirt, the first two buttons undone. A brown vest and some brown slacks. He looked completely relaxed, leaning against my door-frame without a care in the world.

"Did you now?" was all I could get out. Facts of plant reproduction were flying around my head like crazy. Reproduction. I shouldn't be thinking about that, I was married. Also, I could be with Frank if I wanted to, I silently declared. He may actually be home right now, depending on his work load. "You look stressed' he stated, sauntering over to me 'You should let me help you with that." I stared at his outstretched hand. "Help me?" I ask, dumbfounded. He laughed that rich, deep laugh again. "Yes, help you. Get the load off your chest.' He shook the empty glass container. 'Come have a drink with me, Liza." "I, uh..." "Come on." He insisted.

I wanted to say yes. I could say yes. Married women were allowed to be anywhere with a single man and no one would think twice. You were married, as far as society was concerned you were only attractive to your husband. "Okay, sure." I accepted, taking his hand as he helped me from my seat. Every bone in my body screamed for me to sit back down and send Adonis away, but I wanted this. To feel this reckless. Frank and I were always too busy to spend personal time with each other. If it was, it was quick and rushed. He'd always apologize and make it up to me, afterwards. Small, romantic gestures that warmed my heart. He was just that type of man; to always be busy, half way somewhere else. I didn't mind. I could switch from five to ten different topics at once.

Boy, did his hand feel warm inside of mine. I wanted to sigh, but nodded my head silently as he led me to his office. The shadows leading to his office danced on the walls. Their outlines, mocking me at every turn. I felt as his hand slipped through mine, maybe mine were just sweaty. It was hard to say. "Adonis, I'm not sure' I started. He looked back at me as he grabbed my hand again. 'It's inappropriate." I squeaked. "How's it inappropriate?' He mused, opening his office door. I stood in the door-frame, afraid I couldn't go back if I entered. 'It's not like I'm an Epiphyte. I'm just asking you to photosynthesize with me." I was stunned. I couldn't believe he use botanical terms, and correctly. He faked a bow. I still couldn't move. Now, that I knew he knew about botany, he intrigued me more.

He became more alluring as the seconds ticked by. He cocked his head to the left, staring at me. "What is it like?" He inquired. "Huh?" I questioned "What is it like?" He repeated. "Like for what?" I asked. "Like to be inside your head. I find myself wondering what goes on through your head, constantly." He answered, turning his back to me. He strode into his office. "Wait! What do you mean?" I asked walking into his office. It was quaint, small and felt very him. Before I could could realize what I did, Adonis handed me a drink. "Or maybe I meant that I'm a Venus Fly trap." He smiled tipping his cup to his lips. I smiled back. Okay, Liza, you can keep it together for one night. I know you can, I tell myself.

* * *

_**Thanks to everyone that read it. Hope you enjoyed it. Still not sure if I'm a make it a one-shot or not. Comment, either way!**_


End file.
